Bonne Chance
by fumbledwords
Summary: Chat's feline instincts start to affect him out of the mask, Plagg is driving himself worry sick, Marinette is coming to terms with a revelations and Tikki is trying to help all three of them. Key word, trying.
1. Prologue

**_Author's_**_ **note: Hey everyone! I've been going through some changes in regards to the story's plot. At first, I knew my scenes were leading somewhere, but I didn't know exactly where. So after some hard thinking, this happened. I sincerely hope you enjoy the new direction Bonne Chance is taking. (you must know this is not edited as of yet) Let me know what you think in the comments.**_

_**P.S. Thank you so much for every follow, favorite and review. It makes my day brighter and happier.**_

_**P.S.S. I'm also submitting this story on Wattpad!**_

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own these wonderful characters._**

* * *

_"She's gone, Gabriel. Nothing you do will bring her back to life, it's been weeks for fuck's sake. This thing you're doing, playing God, it isn't healthy. You need to let her go. You need to move on, your son—"_

_"NO! I am not abandoning her."_

_"There's no such power that could bring back a soul, much less without dire consequences."_

_"She's worth it."_

Gabriel Agreste rummaged through the worn down pages of the Miraculous spell book with tight lips and cold eyes. It took all of his willpower to keep himself composed and calm when every fiber in his body demanded answers. His patience was wearing thin with every false lead and a dead end. But the designer would not stop to rest. Every twist and turn of black ink mocked silently behind closed eyes at the mere thought, words had never been as unforgiving before. There had to be a way to decipher the damn potion's ingredients! All he needed was silence, but the whispers refused to leave. A snarl threatens to escape from his throat.

"A harvest of loyalty. . .a palm of honesty. . .a cauldron of dark cloud. . ." The whispers grew louder with an airy tone in them. It must be entertaining to have a personal buffoon. _Tune them out, just think Gabriel, think!_

Exactly eighty-two minutes later he decided to pause his search. With a proper night's rest and a clear mind, he could find the answers, tomorrow. A little white lie he repeated for the past two years. After all, patience is a virtue and practice makes perfect.

"What is it now, Nooroo?" The hairs in the back of his neck were standing straight, alerting him of the kwami's annoying gaze.

The small creature appeared in his line of sight, head bowed and hands clasped together. How pathetic. "For-forgive me, master. It's not my intention to pry—"

"Then don't." He stood and snapped the book shut.

". . .yes, master." The kwami bowed and made himself scarce. He still remembered his place. Good.

Gabriel adjusted his tie and straighten the butterfly brooch. The throbbing headache from yesterday returned full force in revenge for taking all those relief pills. His hand stopped midway to the drawer upon seeing the bottle laying inside the trash can. Perfect, exactly what he needed. Now Nathalie had to get another prescription to—

The ache dissolved with a slow and gentle caress across his cheek. Green eyes gazed into his lifeless ones.

"Gabe, you can't be here! My family says it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding, you already know that."

He groaned and pulled her closer, basking in her warmth. She smelled of red roses and cinnamon. "Your family tends to say a lot of things."

She bit down on her lip and tried to hide the mirth swimming in her eyes. God, how could he be so lucky?

"Pardon me, mademoiselle, this man wanted to make a confession."

She hummed and snuggled closer in his arms. "Is that so? I suppose it's only fair to let you speak."

"I love you."

Her smirk softens into a shy smile and, somehow, she stole his heart all over again. "To the moon and back,"

"And from the moon to the sun."

"With all the galaxy inside my heart," they finished together, voices barely above a whisper. Time stopped as they stood embracing one another lovingly.

"Now, shoo! I need to add the last touches to my dress," she said while playfully shoving him toward the door. "Besides, it's rude to make our guests wait."

"You're right we can't keep them waiting for too long."

His wife laughed joyously as he peppered her hands and face with butterfly kisses. "Gabe! My cousin worked hard on my makeup for hours."

"You. . .don't. . .need. . .it," he said between kisses.

A knock on the door made her go still, but he pressed on. She needed to understand how much he loved her. Because she meant everything. Because she was his entire world. Another round of knocks threatens to separate them.

"Gabe."

"One more minute, that's all I beg of you."

"Sir?"

A cold bucket of reality splashed on Gabriel's face so fast it was a miracle he didn't suffer whiplash. "Come in." He turned around before his assistant entered the room, unable to look at the person who interrupted such a precious memory.

"I finished reading through all twelve books. There's no historical evidence of ruined temples, sir. If magic was involved, the authors won't mention it nor do they leave hints about mystical creatures."

_Of course, they wouldn't, no one was too stupid to share that type of knowledge. Unless they wanted to end in a madhouse. "_Analyze wars and disputes in the Oriental areas in the last five hundred years."

"Yes, sir." She took his silence as her cue to leave, shutting the door with a soft click unknowingly allowing the whispers to continue. He let them be background noise for the while being.

Let them speak, in the end, he'll be having the last laugh.

"I made a vow to be there for you through sickness and health, it's a promise I intend to fulfill until my last breath."

* * *

**_Bonus quote: Flirting with madness was one thing; when madness started flirting back, it was time to call the whole thing off._**

**_-Rohinton Mistry, A Fine Balance_**

**_Edited: 07/May/2019_**


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

This wasn't the way Chat envisioned Patrol night with Ladybug.

In fact, every time he planned something special, it immediately backfired or went completely unnoticed by his partner (and that's only counting the times he had the courage to go through with it). Unfortunately, tonight wasn't the exception.

Apparently, his opinion didn't matter when it came to last-minute photo shoots after school(who cared if he was tired, right?). To top it off, his Chinese Teacher decided to add ten more minutes of exercises, having to translate entire paragraphs to English and French. When he finally transformed, Ladybug was too busy fighting an Akuma. Out the window went his purr-parations for a romantic dinner.

"It's nice of you to show up." _At last_, she definitely left out.

"A hero always knows when his damsel is in distress." He managed to duck just in the nick of time as a pillow was thrown at him from above. _What the?_

"Careful, kitty. You don't want to end up like them."

He looked to where Ladybug pointed, a hot wave of embarrassment invaded his neck and cheeks. A young couple was ravishing each other while trying to take off their—_ack! _

Chat shook his head. "Alright, foreplay is over." Ladybug groaned loudly and even he had to admit it didn't sound as good as it did in his head. Damn it!

One lucky charm and cataclysm later, a man no older than thirty years old laid limp on the street. If it wasn't for the fact that his eyes were wide open Chat would've bet the man passed out from exertion.

The day's events settled on his shoulders, leaving him empty and hollow. Nothing seemed to be going right lately. Nothing he did ever worked out the way it should. Ladybug was about to throw the blindfold into the air when he touched her forearm.

Her eyebrows furrowed at the contact. "Chat?"

"I'll be on our usual."

"Oh...alright then, I'll catch up in a minute." The bewilderment and confusion in her features never left. And later realized why as he waited patiently leaning on a nearby chimney while she talked with the victim. This is the first time he willingly walked away from her. Gulping down the taste of guilt, he watched the brunette shake his head and cling to Ladybug. Her body language screamed that she felt awkward and uncomfortable, still, she let him hug her for a little bit longer.

Chat's left eye twitched.

"Think happy thoughts, Chat. Think of all the cookies and cakes Marinatte's parents sell. Yeah, sweet and mouth watering just like her."_ Wait, what the f—_

His train of thought broke as the sound of feminine footsteps came from behind.

"Next time, you're dealing with the victim," Ladybug said while flipping him off.

"Had a rough night, m'lady?"

His partner groaned tiredly, choosing to settle down on the edge of the rooftop, legs dangling dangerously. "Not funny, Chat."

"Huh," he placed a finger on his chin as if in deep thought, "guess I'll just have to get you in the mood." In his defense, he bit down on his lower lip, hard enough to leave a bruise. But Ladybug's wide eyes and grimace were far too comical to repress his snickers.

"I mean it, Chat! One more pun and I'm pulling out—"

He lost all self-control and somehow ended beside Ladybug, rolling with laughter. "You said... .pulling... .out!"

She sighed. "Oh, shut up you mangy alley cat."

A warning beep sobered his joyful mood. Their time was running out. Again. When Ladybug made no move to leave, he continued with their small talk. "Do you thing Hawkmoth knows our age?"

"I suppose he might have his suspicions after all these years, but at the same time, I don't think he really cares. Why?"

"He's always kept his attacks rated PG and now, oh so suddenly he starts sending adult themed akumas. Smells kinda fishy to this cat."

"Well, he might be trying to get us uncomfortable, find out what makes each other tick so when he does strike, he strikes hard."

As always, his lady had a point. They worked twice as hard so no child had to witness such scarring scenes. Besides, they weren't sure if Miraculous Ladybug erased memories. Another beep cut right through the calm atmosphere.

"It's good to know that won't work out. After all, it'll take more than a few pillow talks to split us up." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively just for show.

Ladybug rolled her eyes but it was evident she tried to stifle a laugh. "Pillow talks? Us? I think you're confusing me with someone else, chaton."

He let out a loud gasp. "M'lady, I would never dream of doing such a thing! Besides, I'm not desperate enough to make you jealous by snuggling up to someone else."

"Good to know."

"Good as in good-that-I-won't-ever-cheat-on-you or good-that-you-don't-have-to-be-jealous." God, that was tongue twisting.

A third beep interrupted them.

"Good as in goodbye."

Ladybug stood up and he followed suit, their shoulders brushed and a jolt of electricity surged through his body. _It's now or never_, his heart whispered. _Go for it!_

"Aren't you forgetting something, M'lady?" Chat asked with the last remaining playfulness in his exhausted limbs. He thanked the heavens she wasn't the once gifted with night vision because the smirk on his lips felt strained and far too wide.

She didn't need to know of the extensive list of failed plans and ruined romantic gestures. His partner wouldn't quite grasp why he kept hoping for a chance.

Chat turned around and stopped short, his lungs demanded air but it had somehow gotten stuck in his throat.

The moon's soft glow bathed her from the wisps of her high ponytail all the way down to her feet. In that moment he now understood why mortal man worshipped goddesses.

His heart skipped a beat when Ladybug raised an eyebrow, hand resting on her hip. _And what would that be?_ Her bluebell eyes answered with a question of their own.

He loved reading his Lady like an open book, but what tickled his fancy the most was having her consent to do so. The barriers between them fell because she allowed them to. It made their connection deepen, it felt intimate.

"Well," he croaked, "I can't sleep without my goodnight kiss."

And just like that, she shoved her thoughts behind the red mask, back to the shadows. He stayed quiet, the sparkle of hope diminish in his chest with every second that went by. Would she shrug him off with a laugh and leave? Was she fed up with him? Had he overstep an unknown boundary?

Ladybug approached him with slow steps, hips swaying in a sensual manner and a glint of something in the depths of those eyes.

_Oh._

The black suit seemed to tighten over certain parts of his body the closer she walked. His heart throbbed loud and clear for the whole city to hear. Anyone watching them would know that the woman in front of him was the cause and she was the mess.

Chat gulped and watched powerlessly as Ladybug leaned in until their noses brushed. "In that case, I'm afraid you won't be getting any sleep tonight, mon minou." She flicked his bell while her stubborn gaze stayed locked with his.

"Such pity, M'lady. I sincerely wished to see you in my dreams tonight." He denied himself the pleasure of looking down at her pink lips. Especially with that glint in her eyes calling out for him. Was she yearning for him?

Ladybug's gentle giggle sounded like music to his ears. "Silly kitty."

Whatever spell bestowed upon them vanished in a blink of an eye, his beauty clad in red long gone and leaping from one roof to the next.

His shoulders dropped and knuckles unclenched, god, that woman would be the death of him.

A fourth beep brought him back to reality.

Wait, fourth!? "If Ladybug doesn't kill me, I'll definitely get Plagg for this."

Between his haste to leave and the blur of colors as he ran toward the Agreste Mansion, Chat Noir didn't notice the figure lingering behind on a nearby roof.

* * *

**Bonus Quote: "Oh, he did look like a deity - the perfect balance of danger and charm, he was at the same time fascinating and innacessible, distant because of his demostrated flawlessness, and possesing such strength of character that he was dismaying and at the same time utterly attractive in an enticing and forbidden way."**

**-Simona Panova, Nightmarish Sacrifice**

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! Glad I could get this chapter out (freaking finally). Hope you enjoyed it. So, who do you think this quote fits the most for LB, Chat or Adrien? I'd love to know your thoughts!**


End file.
